Waiting
by crazyemosrock
Summary: a better place. posted from LJ


AN: I really hate typing up here...My computer is damaged and I can't open Microsoft, so I'm only posting things from my LJ that I had typed into Notepad rather than MS Word. Sorry. Please enjoy and look out for updates though!

-

"I'm not Riku's girlfriend, you know." Kairi told the other girl in the room. She had her hands on her waist and her hip stuck out to the side, as if she actually had one. "I'm just one of his friends." She added, hoping that saying it outloud would give her some reassurance of herself. She was, after all, one of his closest friends and she wanted everyone else to know that, too.

The other girl turned from the window with her blue eyes glazed over, blonde hair falling gently over her shoulder, and stared right through Kairi. In response, the girl with auburn hair gave a disgusted look as though Namine was roving her eyes down her pink-clad body, but please, that only happened in movies. Girls never liked girls in the real world. "I know that, you don't think that I know that?" The blonde replied quietly, her question was left hanging in the air to be unanswered, but only because Kairi couldn't figure out that it wasn't really a rhetorical question.

Sunlight filtered through the drawings taped to the window pane. In her flowing, white dress with her light blonde hair flouncing around, Namine looked like an angel. Excluding her ever-there stare that went straight through to your insides, of course, that in itself was always slightly disturbing and it wasn't even meant to disturb anyone. The staring, that was simply Namine trying to think and place her mind somewhere else, other than this prison of a place she was limited to.

"Well?" Kairi asked, head tilted down towards her right shoulder expectantly. She didn't have time to wait for answers all day. Actually, she did, but being Kairi she felt she always needed to say she had somewhere to go or someone to meet or something of that sort. The truth in all of that though, was that it wasn't she that needed to be anywhere. She only needed to watch and wait and stay behind. Sora and Riku would go on their journeys and be boys, no that's not right. They would go and save the world, "worlds" she'd tell herself at night before she fell into a dream filled sleep, as young men and as heroes and she would be waiting on the beach for them when they finally returned and that was that. Nothing else, there was no more she could (hope to) do.

Namine blinked a few times before turning back to the window, admiring the way the old papers curled upon themselves and the watercolors dried into stiff parchment. She waved her hand around at her side before motioning for Kairi. The redhead defeatedly ambled over to her and crossed her arms, sighing in exasperation. "You see that over there?" The blonde questioned Kairi as though she were years younger, which in a way, she was. The "younger" girl nodded, acknowledging where the artist was pointing. "That's where a better place can be found. I'm going there." She spoke as though she knew what it was like, this place that looked like the edge of the world to Kairi, but must've been something else entirely.

Then the blonde took Kairi by surprise, pulling her closer to embrace her. Immediately, Kairi felt that she wanted to get away, but her heart felt compelled to stay, pressed up so closely to Namine's. Why in the world were they in this empty classroom hugging each other? How come the blonde didn't let go of her when she had first tried to pull back? While Kairi was pondering many things for once in her life, Namine broke away from her just as quick as she had pulled her close. "Though you must have known this before coming here, I'm not dating him either." Namine said quietly, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in the skirts of her dress.

When Kairi lay down that night, she thought of the peculiar and seemingly older Namine. Later, she dreamed that the blonde had found her "better place" and that she was smiling and her eyes weren't so blank and that she hadn't seen things girls her age shouldn't have even witnessed. Kairi also found, that when she awoke the next day, she had placed herself by the girl's side, and she too was smiling.

Namine was waiting on the beach for her the following day.


End file.
